


Nemesis

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambition, Anger, Artificial Intelligence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Manipulation, Project Freelancer, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is so much more that Wash deserves. There is so much more that he could be. Sigma tells him this, so it must be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemesis

_Better. Stronger. They will recognise you._

The target falls. Another. A third in quick succession.

_You deserve this. You have earned this._

Legs aching. Arms shaking. Don't stop. Never stop. Don't let them stop you. 

_You'll show them all, Washington. We will show them._

Split knuckles. Blood-slick. Don't stop. 

_We will show them all._

A perfect circle of broken targets.

\----------

"You up for it, rookie? Ready to play against the big boys."

York's arm slung around your shoulder. He's grinning. Always grinning. Like it's all a game. It's never been a game for you.

Something in the way you look at him makes him falter, grip loosening like he's been burnt. There's a flash of something in his face. _He's afraid of you. This is how it should be. He should respect you._ It feels good. It feels right. 

He's laughing again a moment later, but his arm around your shoulders is a shade too tight.

You face off in the ring. A friendly match. That's all it is.

He keeps _laughing_. 

It burns. _He'll never take you seriously._ It burns white hot behind your eyes, in the grooves etched through your mind. _You have to show him._ It burns.

Twist, duck, grab. Kick. Punch. Twist.

_We can be so much more, David._

**Snap**.

York screams. 

It might be the most satisfying thing you've ever heard.


End file.
